Nieakceptowalna kara
by Yassamet
Summary: Krótka dyskusja na tematy polityczno-ekonomiczne, w temacie dość świeżego wydarzenia.


/ Zaznaczam na wstępnie, że nie mam wykształcenia ekonomicznego ani prawniczego, więc wszelkie błędy w rozumowaniu, jeśli są, proszę mi wskazać. /

\- Wyjaśnij mi to. – Rod rzucił na środek biurka plik dokumentów - … proszę.

Ludwig widział, że jego kuzyn ledwo cedził słowa przez zęby. Znajdowali się w biurze Beilschidta, w czwartek rozpoczynający Fastnacht, jednak to nie zbliżające się zabawy były powodem wizyty ciemnowłosego. Na biurku Niemca właśnie znalazł się raport Komisji Europejskiej w dość parzącej sprawie Austriackiej.

\- Raport zawiera kompletne wyjaśnienia. – Beilschmidt podniósł znowu oczy na kuzyna, u którego na skroniach widać było napięcie, a ramiona były nieznacznie uniesione. Rod ledwo nad sobą panował.

\- Nie, nie zawiera, Piefke. – często go tak przezywał, ale tym razem Niemiec to zignorował – Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego winienem płacić.

\- Tu chodzi o dyscyplinę, Rod. Przesadziliście.

Austriak szarpnął się, przechodząc na prawo i lewo, wciąż jeszcze nie wybuchł, na szczęście.

\- Przecież nikt nie ucierpiał! To tylko kwestia liczb w rubryczkach!

Ludwig uniósł brwi znacząco, opierając się nieco wygodniej i splatając dłonie w koszyczek, zupełnie jakby był zawodowym, nieco wypaczonym urzędnikiem. Rod nigdy nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

\- Oszustwa finansowe, to nie tylko „liczby w rubryczkach", tu chodzi o pieniądze.

\- Oczywiście. – mimo cierpliwego tonu Niemca, Austriak fuknął sarkastycznie – Skoro zaś mowa o pieniądzach, dlaczego nakazujecie mi płacić za nie moje błędy?

Ludwig widział, że kuzyn odzyskał nieco więcej samokontroli, co bardzo go cieszyło, niestety musiał się skupić na wyjaśnieniu tego „problemu", chociaż sam uważał, że gdyby Rod pilnował swoich dokumentów, taka sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

\- Roderich, jesteś krajem, a Unia rozmawia właśnie z krajami. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystkie osoby decyzyjne u Ciebie.

\- To było paru kretynów! – Rod niemalże wciął mu się w słowo – A Wy mi każecie za nich płacić trzydzieści milionów?!

\- Przestań mydlić mi oczy! – teraz i blondyn stracił cierpliwość, jego ciężka ręka z hukiem opadła na biurko – Wiedziałeś o wszystkich przekrętach, przecież pod każdym raportem musiałeś się podpisać!

Nastała głucha cisza, gdzie Ludwig powoli uspokajał swoje raz nadszarpnięte nerwy, a Rod zaciskał pięści, by mimo skrywanej złości myśleć w jakikolwiek sposób racjonalnie. Kość niezgody leżała niemal idealnie między nimi, raport Komisji Europejskiej dotyczący tuszowania części transakcji finansowych i przez to zakrzywiania deficytu budżetowego w kraju Austriackim w latach 2008-2014. Błędy w danych Eurostatu nieostały jak dotąd skorygowane. Dochodzenie w tej sprawie trwało od maja 2016.

\- Powiedz mi. – Rod znowu się odezwał, wpatrując się w Niemca intensywnie – Dlaczego mi chcecie nadać tak wysoką karę, skoro Hiszpanii za niemal te same przewinienia jakiś czas temu nałożyliście ostatecznie niepełne dwadzieścia milionów?

\- Cóż, Hiszpania ma… nieco więcej problemów-

\- I o wiele więcej obywateli, a co za tym idzie niemal czterokrotnie wyższe PKB od mojego. – tym razem Austriak faktycznie mu przerwał, zrywając się znowu i zaczynając ponownie krążyć po tym niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu.

Ludwig śledził go oczyma, siląc się, by nie podeprzeć głowy na ramieniu, kiedy tak czekał na dalszy rozwój myśli. Ten nie nadchodził, być może Rod także oczekiwał słów z jego strony. Być może znowu się uspokajał.

\- Przecież to nie jest ostatnie słowo, Twoja sprawa będzie poddana dyskusji międzynarodowej.

Muzyk zatrzymał się i zerknął na niego chłodno, krzywiąc się znacznie, marszcząc też brewki w zamyśleniu. Ostatecznie prychnął, wracając do jego biurka i siadając na fotelu petenta.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Roderich. – widać było po Niemcu, że spoważniał – Suma najprawdopodobniej zmaleje, ale nie licz na znaczną taryfę ulgową. Obaj wiemy, że jest to nie pierwszy przekręt wykryty w Twoim kraju, musisz się pilnować.

Ludwig naprawdę starał się emanować spokojem, od Rodericha biła złość, chociaż teraz już przeradzająca się w zimną nienawiść.

\- Nie każdego obywatela jestem w stanie upilnować, kuzynie. – cedził znów -Jako duży i zaludniony kraj powinieneś mieć tego świadomość!

Niemiec skinął głową, nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Pilnuj tego, co możesz. Odpowiadasz za swój udział, nie za każdego obywatela z osobna, Rod. Właśnie dlatego, choć sprawa nie została jeszcze zbadana do końca, Unia nie będzie nakładać na Ciebie kary z powodu przekrętu łapówkarskiego, jaki wypłynął u Ciebie kilka dni temu przy Eurofighterach.

Ciemnowłosy zacisnął usta, na chwilę zrywając znów spojrzenie. Tamta sprawa była równie upokarzająca, naprawdę ciężko mu było zrozumieć ciągoty swoich obywateli do przekupstwa.

\- Wiesz, że nadając kary nie załagodzisz problemu? Ludzie byli i są podatni na pokusę, jaką są pieniądze. A ja przez nich będę szczuplejszy o trzydzieści milionów, których nie mogę sobie wyrzucić z dnia na dzień.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział od razu, bowiem po kilku sekundach milczenia to Rod znowu podjął wywód.

\- To miało być osiem milionów. Nie trzydzieści, jak teraz nagle Komisja uznała.

\- Osiem sami sobie wmówiliście. – Beilschmidt pokręcił głową – Nikt z komisji podczas śledztwa nie dał co do tego spekulacji, to by wniosek stricte z Twojego kraju.

\- … Bezsens. – mruknął już Rod pod nosem, dając sobie znów chwilę na zastanowienie.

Niemca wciąż zastanawiało, jakim cudem kuzyn, mimo wieku, tak słabo odnajdywał się w dzisiejszych prawach. Kiedyś to on stanowił prawa w Europie centralnej, przodował w ekonomii, układał zasady. Gdzie te wszystkie umiejętności się u niego podziały?

\- Zawsze możesz choć częściowo zrzucić karę na samorząd Salzburga poprzez wysunięcie do nich zażalenia z wymogiem zadośćuczynienia. Nikt Cię przy tym za rękę nie złapie.

Rod prychnął, wyjątkowo rozczarowany tą odpowiedzią, wstał zaraz.

\- Doprowadziłbym land do bankructwa, to durny pomysł. Po prostu nie nakładajcie nam nie żadnej kary. Do następnego razu, kuzynie.

Ludwig nawet zbierał się do odpowiedzi, ale Rod wyszedł, burcząc cicho pod nosem.

 _23.02.17 Komisja Europejska złożyła wniosek o karę 29,8 miliona euro na Austrię. Za przewinienie uznano niewłaściwe rozliczenia deficytu budżetowego, które wpływały regularnie do Eurostatu celem udowodnienia stabilności finansowej kraju. Zgodnie z prawem Unii Europejskiej kraje członkowskie mają obowiązek utrzymywać deficyt na poziomie nie wyższym, niż 3% produktu krajowego brutto. W latach 2008-2012 część danych na temat deficytu w Salzburgu była tuszowana, co zostało nazwane przez Komisję Europejską „niewybaczalnym zaniedbaniem" i co prowadziło do fałszowania statystyk przesyłanych przez pośredniczący Statistik Austria do bazy UE._


End file.
